THE CLASS PROPHECY
by SweetxInnocence
Summary: A story about us of what we will become after 10 years. Presented during our Junior-Senior Promenade, hope it sure will come true! Dedicated to my Batchmates.


THE CLASS PROPHECY

It was a hot Friday afternoon and I feel sleepy but I am in a class. No matter how hard I stay focused on the lesson the teacher's been discussing, I cannot help but to doze off because I was bored. I fell my eyelids closing and my head down. The next thing I knew was the voice of my teacher and the murmuring of my classmates slowly fading away as I enter dreamland.

The sound of an alarm clock woke me up. The sun is already up in the sky and you know what, it's already 7:30 am! Good thing it's Saturday which means that I am having vacation from work for few days. By the way I'm already a registered doctor as well as Carol Untalasco, Jolina Abalos, Marcelo Villaluna, Leah Mae Cruz and Angelique Magsakay. Because I feel a little sluggish today, I decided to read a journal magazine first before anything else because it already became my routine ever since I started to work. It's a special issue. The cover feature was about the newest element "Teonium". This element is discovered by James Robert Tedoco and his fellow colleagues, Joshua Paulo Ocampo, Jeffrey Boy Onza and Ericka Rabanera, their researcher. Who would've thought that my classmates created a new history in the world of Science? Amazing! I turned it to the next page and you know what? They did not only feature the scientists but the famous Filipinos in the Fields of Science like the registered nurses Ma. Cristina Mislang, Angelie Arenas and Aileen Resoso,the radiologist, Ian Cabanilla, the physical therapist Hienzel Jorjan Manaois, the pharmacist Mitchelle Opena and the veterinarian Joshua Silos. Awesome!

On this special issue, there's also a special report on the Education section about the award given to Elana Victorio, for being a persevering SPED teacher. On the list were also Judy Ann Austria, Gemma Mae Macarimbang, Princess Mae Nurliyah Veluz, Ronald Pascual, Lyris Lianne Cruz and Andrew Perez. Oooh! So touching!

In the entertainment section of the magazine, it features the new manager of Star Magic Entertainment, Angelyn Grace Cruz. The Philippines' 'Justin Bieber' Eric Cruz, Pop Princess Monali Garcia, the singer/dancer Rachelle Ann Odita, the Rock Star Pauleen Sinsuan, the dancers Fatima Castaneda, Jessica Caburnay, Danica Austria and Lyka Singueo were the new official talents of Star Magic Entertainment under Ms. Cruz's management. Of course with the help of her friends Ryan Andaya, a make-up artist and Rey-Ann Rosario , a skilful beautician, she will not be in the place where she is now. Not only did she own a talent agency but a TV network as well. The AMP-14, now watched on channel 14, has its highest rated TV show, "Do You Know?", a show hosted by the multi-talented Daniel Pancho. You can also watch the AMP News by the international news anchor Jason Paul Fernandez, who had become a journalist in the BBC news with his co-workers Xiea Mae de Guzman and Giselle de Guzman. There's also this show about the latest fashion and trends by hosted by the model/actor Alvin Parino and the MVP Michael Angelo Cisnero featuring the famous designer, Wilma Crisanta Caoile's creations and the comedy-sitcom "Chen and Jo" starred by Eva Jo Than and Chenee Sales. The other shows were listed on the next page, though.

The Business and Management section interests me because of the featured personalities, the multi-millionaire bank manager of Philippine Banking Company, Maika Angela Bautista, now having different branches worldwide, the entrepreneur Eden Quimson, the business managers, Mary joy Viray, Michael George Rabano, Neverly Aromin, Zenith Corilla, Nayumi Shimamura, Donita Rose Pabondia, Mark Nico Gonzales, Denmark Molina, Cristy Antonina Barredo, Mielody Tamayo and Gillie Ann Calinog,the trustworthy certified public accountants Anna Mariebeth Obinque, Roilann Abalos, Paul Dustin De Guzman, Jojo Erwin Espesor, Mhariel Estrada, Elleonor Leonin, Rona Grace Ugaban, Jessica Untalasco, Joana Marie Uson and Kerwin Errol Mateo and the Philippines' "Baker Queen", Shaira Vinoya having a bakery business now with different branches nationwide. Haha!

In the Facts and Figures section, it features the Norwegian Cruiseline's head chef Sylarma Verzosa, known for her mouth-watering dishes and world-class dishes and captain Rowel Guerero, the 5-star French hotel "Hotel de Beau's" good-looking guys Glennbert Mislang, Mark Aldrin Manaois and Arjelito Rosario as well as its kitchen crews the chefs, Anthony Palisoc, Resty Angeles, Eleazar Angelo Decena, Ferlyn Caburao, Michelle Casuncad, Celine Diane Cisnero, Diane Ericka Cornel, Sheelo Jane Garcia, Vanette Garcia, Jeca Belle Rosas and Asceline Krizel Abobon, a head chef in the Ireland. The newly constructed Philippine Twin Towers was really the highlight of the article which was constructed with the plans of creative architects, John Eric Ybanez and Ronald Sampaga and the ideas of the engineers Samantha Uson, Aloysius Gabriel Asuncion, Pejay Louie Espelita, Zaira Jane Taghap, Carlos Acejo, Andrian Balocating, Alexis Canave, Limar Castillo, Jezreel Estrada, Mark Joseph Decena, Franco Manuel, Arjay Manzano, Jake Olido, Wilfredo Padilla, Marvin Sanchez, John Michael Soriano, Krenz Adonis Valdez, John Vernon Velasquez, Jared Villanos, Neil Byan Vinoya and Eric Escano which become one of the famous landmarks of the world. Good job!

There is an advertisement promoting the new Travel agency, Grace Lines Air, Travels and Tours managed by Mary Grace Ingco. It shows its assets the ace pilot, Jake Lumanog, the beautiful and gorgeous flight attendants, Ira Yvonne Santos, Debbie Macaraeg, Sarah Jane Torio, Pauline Mae Sison, Joanaq Isabel Lopez, Christine Jane Acain, Jamaica Mae Magno, Kate Andrea Magno, Ghem Lawrence Migar and Joane Paulene Mislang and the tourist guide Evan Audrey Amarillo which you may seek some assistance and the assurance of having a comfortable and relaxing trip. Hmmm. Looks like it's really worth trying.

The " Technology on the Go!" section features the new role-playing game, Shockplay! created by Angelo Bryan Bautista which was promoted by the Neova Computers Institute Corporation managed by Leo Dave graphics design and layouts were created by the programmers Aero de Leon, Janica Gulen, Francisco Orpilla Jr. and Karl Benedict Uson. A telecommunications company advertised their newest and biggest promos and if you have troubles regarding to their service, just call their Customer Service Hotline and Myrene Arenas, Decena, Rogie Ann Onias and Ma. Fe Combis will respond to it immediately.

Being so absorbed on the special articles, I didn't notice the author's note. Alvin Paragas, a soldier/writer gave an inspiring message on what the world will be if we change our lives and change for the better. I was so touched and read the other writers who wrote in the author's section. The public attorney Atty. Reymart Fernandez wrote about the Student Resolution no.9875 passed by Sen. Elymar Uson which states about the student's freedom of speech and rights to political views. Alvin also made a poem dedicated to the new heroes of this generation, the soldiers Jacqueline Domasing, Erwin Real, Leonard Catacutan, Angelito Estrada, Von Mark Resolme and the US army soldier Angelo dela Cruz, the policemen Edrian Jonh Caballero, Kennedy Caballero, John Patrick Cheng and Jacky Jun Fortillas for their courageous deeds in maintaining peace and order in the country and Lastly, the advice given by the newly-ordained Fr. Patrick James Basanes about prayer and religion, the writer of the Values and Views section.

Whew! At last I've finished reading the magazine! This issue was especially dedicated to us! How grateful I am!

I usually get drowsy after reading and then I felt that my eyes were going to close again. I thought of taking a short nap and so I lay down and tried to sleep again.

A burst of laughter awoke me as my classmates were all staring and laughing at me. Beside me stood my teacher, a book in his hand and hit me lightly on the head. The teacher asked me what am i dreaming because I've been talking in my sleep. I felt embarrassed but happy because even for a short time, I felt that I've become an oracle or something.

Ah! Dreams that are hard to achieve but we still strive to gain it. With hard work and attitude, who would've known if these dreams will come true and be fulfilled? Hence, we're the one making our own future, not other people so you shouldn't let it go. Opportunity comes only once so make sure to grab it! Our imagination is limitless and those who limit their dreams don't know what they're missing.

To the 4th year division, batch 2010-2011, Good Luck and God Bless! Aim High, Fly High Columbanians!


End file.
